Infinite
by Flawed and Forgotten
Summary: Random oneshots in the lives of the Halliwell's. All will center around Chris in the changed future.
1. Family

Christopher Perry Halliwell sighed as he watched his daughter sleep contently in her bassinet, all wrapped up in a silky pink blanket with a large deeper pink triquetra embroidered so that it was centered the way she was swaddled. She was perfect.

Her mother's skin tone and features, but with Chris's hair and eyes. The perfect combination of the both of them. Prudence Johana Halliwell. He reached into the bassinet and brushed a small lock of dark brown hair off of her forehead with a small smile on his face.

He looked over into the bassinet beside her at the other peacefully sleeping infant. Although he knew that it wouldn't stay that way for long, and it was just a matter of time before the babies started kicking his ass. Matthew Perry Halliwell, wrapped up tight in a blue silk blanket, large blue triquetra embroidered onto it so that he was clearly marked as a Halliwell. He knew his life had just gotten a lot more complicated; but no matter what happened next, he knew he wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

"Babe?" Bianca asked quietly from the doorway, Chris turned his head to look at her. "I thought you were going to make dinner."

Chris took one more look at the babies and then with a sigh, he turned back to Bianca with a smile on his face and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he grabbed the baby monitor off of the dresser, flipped the light switch, and closed the door until there was just a crack.

"What are you doing up anyway, I told you to stay off of your feet." He chastised his fiancé as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Bianca rolled her eyes and looked up at him while trying to hide her smile. She couldn't help but love it whenever he got all protective and doted over her. "You healed me, I'm one hundred percent healthy. Good as new. Not even any stretch marks."

Chris narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "Hey, you know what, just let me be over-protective and neurotic, it makes me feel better and don't even act like you don't love it."

Bianca laughed and stopped walking, with a grin, she pulled on his arm so that he turned to face her. "I love you, Chris. I love you so much. I know that we didn't plan for this but I'm so glad that it happened." Her eyes watered a bit.

Chris stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against his chest and getting lost for a moment at how perfectly she fit there. "I love you so much Bee. I wouldn't trade one second of any of this for the world."

She smiled up at him and tugged at the front of his shirt for a moment until he got the hint and ducked his head, capturing her lips with his. For a moment they just stood there, getting lost in the moment. After a moment they broke apart, arms still wrapped around each other, Chris muttered, "Babe, I really need to go start dinner."

Bianca nodded, her head still resting against his chest and her hand still fisted in his shirt. She slowly pulled away and Chris loosened his arms until he was holding her by just one arm over her shoulder and he started walking again, both instantly missing the feeling of their arms wrapped around each other.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving and we know that the babies are going to wake up soon." Chris said as he moved down the hallway with his fiancé pressed against his side.

Bianca laughed, "You're always starving Chris."

He smiled. "I know. Hopefully the kids don't inherit my hollow legs. Then we'll really be in trouble."


	2. Hair

**Hair**

**Summary:** Chris likes playing with Bianca's hair; who is she kidding, she likes it to.

Chris always had a thing for Bianca's hair. When they were laying on the couch; their limbs all tangled together and his arm wrapped around her lean shoulders, his hand always went to her hair. It was getting to the point now that she was pretty sure Chris didn't even realize he was doing it; as soon as she started talking to him, he would stop. If she started to squirm, he would drop his hand and tighten his arm and pull her closer to his warm body.

It was two months into their relationship when she finally said something to him. They were lying in bed, she was sprawled across his chest and his hand was playing with her hair, twirling a lock of the messy brunette strands around his left pointer finger. She'd whispered his name quietly; her voice was still horse.

Chris's hand dropped from her hair and he looked down at her, there was a hint of something in his eyes that she couldn't quite identify. She didn't like it. She smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest, nuzzling the warm, scarred skin. She reached behind her and grabbed his hand, she laid it right beside her hair.

She glanced up at him through her lashes and that look was gone, it had been replaced with a smile that put all other smiles to shame. As his hand began to move in her hair, once again, she couldn't help but return that smile, her eyes drifted shut and slowly, the feeling of his hand on her drifted away as she fell into a deep contended sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, his hand was exactly where it had been the night before, but unmoving. His eyes were closed, lashes casting a slight shadow over the tops of his cheek bones. His chest was moving up and down with each of his steady, even, breaths.

She laid her ear over his heart and just listened to it beat until he woke up. She knew when he did because he started twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

* * *

**Note: I have decided to do the 100 oneshot challenge, I have a lot of prompts already, but not 100 of them. So, if you want to help me out and save me some time, I would really appreciate it if you gave me some prompts. :-) Thank you for reading. **


	3. Voice

Chris never told anyone that he could sing, not well anyway; he'd also never sung anything in front of her, or anyone else in the family as far as she knew. Though once he and Bianca moved into an apartment together it was only a matter of time before she overheard him.

It was a Friday, she was walking from the kitchen to the bedroom after realizing that she'd forgotten her cell phone on the charger; then, suddenly, she'd frozen outside of the bathroom. She could hear someone singing, the gentle tune barely auditable over the sound of the water smacking the floor of the shower.

It was melodious, beautiful even, despite the fact that he was singing some old song she'd never heard of. She just stood there and listened to his voice, completely forgetting that she was already fifteen minutes late for her shift at TGI Fridays.

When he opened the door about ten minutes later; a damp towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets running over his lean muscles; he was still humming and she was still leaning against the wall outside the bathroom, a small smile on her face. He'd startled and asked her what she was doing, she was late for work. She immediately missed the sound of his humming.

Bianca was actually quite surprised that he hadn't sensed her standing in the hallway, it was impossible to sneak up on him because he was almost always sensing around the place, looking for demons. She felt more accomplishment than the situation warranted.

She'd smiled wider and asked him to sing again, earning her a look that clearly meant he was concerned for her wellbeing. He'd rolled his eyes and stepped forward, pressed a quick kiss to her lips and walked into the bedroom across the hall.

She didn't like that response. She followed him into the room, not bothering to close the door. "Chris," She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway, "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?"

He paused for a moment before resuming the task of digging through a drawer of their dresser, which admittedly, was filled with mostly Bianca's possessions. Not that Chris was going to complain as long as she kept up with buying the type of undergarments that she was currently wearing. He shrugged his broad, damp, shoulders.

"Babe?" Bianca asked stepping forward, she sat on the foot of the bed and stared, unashamedly at his back as the muscles pulled and contracted with every movement of his arms. He was grinning when he turned around, he had a pair of black boxer briefs in his hand that he dropped onto the bed beside his jeans and white t-shirt.

He ducked his head and pressed another kiss to his girlfriend's lips, this one more firm and less rushed. When he pulled away, his mouth spread into a heart melting smile, "I love you, you know that, right?"

She smiled right back, and nodded, she did know that. She'd known that before he had, though she supposed that didn't count for much since his Aunt Phoebe had known it before both of them. He pressed his forehead against hers, "Good."

"Was there a point to this conversation?" She'd asked him, though the content tone of her voice and the way her arms were wrapped around his shoulders gave away just how much she'd actually enjoyed it.

Chris grunted dramatically as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and tossed her back onto the bed, even with that he had perfect aim, her head landed on the pillows on what was currently his side of their bed as he collapsed next to her, getting the side she knew she was going to make him sleep on that night wet. He threw an arm around her waist and tugged her back against his chest, she fought for a moment, not wanting him to get her clothes any wetter, but she gave in quickly and settled back against him.

"I love you too." She said after they laid there for a few minutes. He didn't respond to her, but she felt him lips curve into a lazy smile against the top of her head.

She must have dozed off for a while though, because eventually, Chris nudged her awake. He was fully dressed and he had his backpack slung over his shoulder, "Hey, I've got class and I'm going out with the guys after, so I won't be home till late." She nodded sleepily and yawned. She wasn't worried, he said he'd be home late, but he'd be crawling into bed with her by ten.

He was halfway out the door when he paused and looked at her, "Hey, didn't you say something about working tonight?" Her eyes flew open. Damn it.

She was halfway to work when she realized two things, one, Chis never answered her question, that sneaky, manipulative, jerk face, and two… her phone was still at home on the nightstand.


	4. Eyes

**Thank you to BeautifulHalfBlood for the prompt, sorry it took me so long to post.**

Bianca had always been captivated by Chris's eyes. Ever since they were six years old running around the playground together during recess. Though she didn't care to admit it, her fixation was a borderline obsession. There was nothing like the way his eyes lit up when he laughed and sparkled when he smiled. The way his bright jade irises peaked out from behind his hair that had grown out a lot further than his mother wanted to allow. There was nothing that could make her stomach jump into her throat like that. It was kind of scary the power he had over her when he looked into her eyes.

Sometimes she thought that the most annoying thing about being fixated on his eyes was that she couldn't sneak a look like she could his hair or his butt. Even his abs if he had his shirt off. Not his eyes though. She even couldn't sneak a peek while he was reading because his hair was in the way and if he looked up he would see exactly what she was doing and he would definitely use it to his advantage in any way he could. He was definitely manipulative like that.

But she did anyway, because his eyes were such a beautiful shade of emerald. Like the color of the forest that sparkled after a light rain. But they were more than that because they weren't just green. There was some brown and blue to. All swirled together into two amazing irises that he insisted on hiding between long bangs and quiet, shy glances at the ground.

She knew why. She knew why and it hurt her so much. For as long as she could remember everyone they knew had talked about how perfect Wyatt was. Blond hair, blue eyes, broad shoulders and flawless skin. Wyatt just exerted confidence. The type that _made _people notice him; Chris though, Chris was quiet. He was quiet and calculating. He was perfectly content siting in the back of a room, allowing those beautiful eyes of his to scan the setting and take everything in while he processed everything to make a decision he was sure would work flawlessly. He was content to be a quiet observer in large crowds while his brother and his stupid blonde hair and blue eyes was the center of attention.

Chris though, he didn't mind and what she didn't know though was that he had the same fixation with her eyes. She never thought anyone would, how do you romanticize brown eyes? Chris did though. They reminded him of the pot of melted chocolate he and his mother used to dip _everything_ in and the brownie batter he and his sister spent all night eating after she broke up with her first boyfriend. They reminded him of cinnamon and coffee and chocolate and everything sweet and perfect and wonderful in the world.

He loved looking into her eyes just as much as she loved looking into his and yes, he was well aware of how cheesy that sounded and that's exactly why he'd never admitted it to anyone. But _god_, he could just stare into her eyes for hours if she would let him.


	5. Parents-To-Be

Chris smiled at his wife over the rim of his beer, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," She smiled over the rim of her water bottle. "I'm serious."

Chris's mouth opened and closed a few times without forming any real words. "We're…" He trailed off, not quite sure he could even manage to form the words if he wanted to. "You're…"

Bianca smiled wide, "We're going to be parents."

"I…" Chris swallowed roughly. "You're going to put me in charge of a _baby_. An actual tiny human that requires my care to keep it alive?" He asked, "I accidentally blew up my pet goldfish when I got mad at my mom. I still don't know how I did it. I don't even have that power!"

Bianca continued to smile, "I don't care about your stupid goldfish."

"Mr. Bubbles wasn't stupid. He was awesome," Chris said, "He was always swimming around in circles making this face," Chris sucked in his cheeks and puffed out his lips, sucking at the air.

Bianca stifled her giggle with one hand, "I'm sure he was."

"Do you think the baby is making that face right now?" He asked, more proud of himself than he should have been for not exploding into laughter at how ridiculous he was being.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "You really need…" She trailed off, "No, never mind, I don't know what you need but you need something."

"I need help?" Chris asked, "I'm offended."

Bianca puffed a breath out between her lips and rolled her eyes, "Can we focus?"

"I'm a Marine babe," Chris rolled his eyes, "I have the attention span of the average two year old."

Bianca raised her eyebrows, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Chris smiled, "I mean I used to be a mature human being but then I became a Marine and now I'm like an incredibly dangerous child and you want me to raise an incredibly dangerous child that has half of my genetic code."

She smiled back at him but didn't say anything.

"Stop looking at me like that." Chris said, "This isn't funny."

She smiled wider, "Actually, this is hilarious." She sucked in her cheeks, "Especially Mr. Bubbles."

"Mr. Bubbles is not a joke." Chris said in mock seriousness, "His death was tragic and unnecessary. He had a wife and thirty-something cute little goldfish babies that mom made me give away. They never even knew what happened to their dad." He made a face and looked off into the distance, "Now that I think about it, my mom _did _hate that fish." He looked at Bianca with wide eyes, "Maybe she blew him up. Do you think my mom murdered Mr. Bubbles?"

Bianca tilted her head to the side and rubbed her hand over her stomach, "Maybe we shouldn't let her babysit."

Chris looked at her with wide eyes, "Oh my god my mom murdered Mr. Bubbles and let me spend thirteen years thinking I did it!" He looked at her indignantly, "Who does that?"

"Apparently your mother."

Chris blinked a few times in disbelief. "I think I need to have a conversation with her."

"Nope." Bianca said as she stood up and walked over to sit in his lap. "Not until you act like a mature human being for long enough to discuss the fact that we're going to have a baby."

"Oh my god we're going to have a baby."

Bianca smiled, "Yeah."

"Like a part whitelighter, part Halliwell, part phoenix baby that will probably be able to orb and shimmer and throw fireballs and strip powers and shit. Oh my god." His eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god is right. What if the baby's like me?" She asked.

Chris's eyes grew ever wider, "What if the baby's like _me_?"

"We are in so much trouble." Bianca whispered.

Chris nodded, "I already feel the intense urge to apologies to my mother for being the child from hell."

Bianca nodded, "If my mother wasn't an evil bitch I would too."

"Maybe we should just hope that our baby's like Wyatt."

Bianca shook her head and the corners of her mouth tilted up into a smile, "No." She imagined a baby with a thick head of dark brown hair and a toddler with shining green eyes and a sparkling smile that could stop the earth from spinning and she knew exactly what she wanted. "I want him or her to be exactly like you."

She paused for a moment, "Except maybe the insanely reckless appetite for danger part."


	6. Babysitters

**For the reviewer who asked for Uncle Wyatt :-)**

"I swear Wyatt, if anything, and I mean _anything_ happens or you need help or anything goes wrong in any way shape or form call me. On my phone, though. Like a normal person. Unless it's an actual emergency. Then call me the whitelighter way. As soon as it happens even if you can handle it on your own because those are my kids and I swear if you don't you won't ever be left alone with them again. Stop grinning I'm serious!" Chris huffed as he and his wife were pushed toward the door by his older brother and temporary babysitter. "I swear if you don't-!"

"I'll never babysit them again," Wyatt said, "Yeah, I know. You gave me this speech the first time I babysat Matty too and every time sense."

Chris crossed his arms and his eyes focused on his newborn daughter's bedroom door. "Wyatt, just… please." He said, saying a word that was hardly even in his vocabulary in a tone he almost never used.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his little brother, "I will. I will. One would think you don't trust me." He walked to the front door and opened it with a flourish. "Now get out."

"This is my house," Chris stated indignantly, "You can't kick me out of my own house."

Wyatt smiled as he grabbed the back of Chris's thin black jacket, he felt his fingers dig into the white t-shirt underneath and yanked him back toward the front door. "I can and I will."

Bianca bought the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Chris, everything will be fine. Wyatt's babysat Matty more times than we can count."

"Yeah, Chris," Wyatt said, "I'm a responsible person."

Chris turned to Bianca, "You weren't around when he turned our little sister into a _dog_ because she wouldn't stop screaming."

"What?" Bianca asked, turning to Wyatt with a look of shock. "You turned Melinda into a dog?"

"Well… I…" Wyatt stuttered for a moment, "Well… I was six!" He turned to his brother, "How do you even remember that?"

"People don't easily forget watching their little sister turned German shepherd chasing their terrified brother around the dining room table."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, "I wasn't scared. We were just playing."

"Sure you were," Chris sighed. "Just… Don't turn my kids into anything that walks on four legs."

Wyatt seamed to contemplate this for a second, "Deal." Then with a final shove, Chris was out the door and Bianca followed him, with a bit more hesitation than before.

As the door slammed closed in their face, Chris banged on the door once, "Or anything that has wings or fins or tails!"

Wyatt hollered one last, "Go away!" Through the door before Chris turned to his wife, seemingly now feeling better about having left his brother with their children now that the door was closed. Bianca on the other hand, was now having her own doubts.

Bianca pulled one of Chris's favorite jackets tighter around her shoulders, "We're running out of potential babysitters, Chris. _My_ family is definitely out of the question, most of our friends can't protect them, your mother blew up your goldfish, your aunt _lost_ you, and Wyatt turned Melinda into a freaking _dog_."

"Did I mention that he also used to orb me away from him when I got annoying," Chris said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began to walk down the driveway, "I'm not talking about just to the next room. He orbed poor little infant me all the way across the bay. _More than once._"

Bianca looked up at him with wide eyes. "Oh," Chris said, waving a hand. "It's fine. I always made my way home in a few hours. Pissed off the cleaners though."


End file.
